Ai Love Yu 2: The Melody of the Cherry
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Sequel to "Ai Love Yu". It's the anniversary of the day Ai and Yu started dating, and Yu's got a HUGE surprise for Ai! Rated T just in case.


**Konnichiwa, minna! After an almost-a-month-long hiatus, Idolmaster Yamada is finally back! I'm sorry for not posting my Hidamari Sketch fanfic, "Never See You Again". This summer, I seemed to be watching anime more than doing anything! However, I'm not going to miss this anniversary... THAT'S RIGHT! A WHOLE YEAR HAS PASSED SINCE I FIRST POSTED A STORY ON THIS WEBSITE! Here's the sequel for one of the stories I posted on that day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing.**

* * *

**Ai Love Yu 2: The Melody of the Cherry**

Yu stood in front of the mirror in his house, wearing his tuxedo. It was the first anniversary of the day he and his girlfriend, Ai, started going out, and he had been planning a surprise for her during the past 2 weeks.

"Yu, are you ready yet?"

That was Ai, who Yu insisted on staying with him for those 2 weeks so she wouldn't see the surprise, since it was in Animal Village, where Ai lived. (Don't worry, there wasn't any funny business between the two!) Ai was wearing a white sundress, and instead of her usual pigtails, her hair was down, like it was when Yu first asked her out. Ai was standing outside the door, impatiently waiting for her boyfriend.

"Hold on, Ai! I'm coming!" Yu called out.

_Come on, Yu. You can show her now. It's your anniversary, the day you've been waiting for. You can show her the surprise now! _Yu thought.

He finally came out of the house, with Ai finally able to stop waiting. He was just in time, too, as a taxi randomly pulled up in front of Yu's house. Ai climbed into the taxi first ("Ladies first," Yu said) before Yu followed her in and closed the door. Kapp'n, the taxi driver, started to drive to Animal Village, starting a conversation with the young couple along the way.

"So, Ai-ppe, yer finally goin' home, and yer takin' yer mate with ya?" Kapp'n asked in a sailor accent.

"Yep. Yu said that he didn't want to spoil a surprise he put together for me," Ai replied.

"Oh, really? Anythin' happen durin' yer stay?" Kapp'n asked, grinning mischievously.

Ai and Yu both blushed furiously, with the latter quickly saying, "N-n-n-no! W-w-we didn't do anything funny!"

Kapp'n laughed and said, "Well, we be gettin' close to Animal Village. I warn ya, lad, if ya dare to hurt the young lass, I'll drown ye in the sea! Hey, that rhymes."

"I'd never hurt Ai!" Yu told him angrily, making Ai blush and her heart skip a beat.

"Ye promise, Yu-ppe?" Kapp'n asked.

"Uh...yeah, I promise," Yu promised.

_What the heck was the '-ppe' for? _he thought, obviously confused by what Kapp'n called him.

After a while, the taxi stopped at Animal Village's town hall, and Yu and Ai got out.

"Good luck on yer date!" Kapp'n said before driving off.

Once the taxi was gone, Ai asked, "So, shall we go?"

"Of course!" Yu exclaimed as a response.

Yu started to lead Ai to wherever the surprise was. Along the way, the couple ran into Bouquet, Ai's best friend, and Halberd, Yu's best friend.

"Oh, Ai! You're finally back!" Bouquet exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm back. Whatever that surprise is, it probably would have been something that could have been spoiled if I stayed here for those 2 weeks," Ai said.

"So, Yu, are you going to show her? The ch-" Halberd started to say, but Yu cut him off.

"Shut up!" Yu exclaimed. "It's not going to be a surprise if you open your big mouth!"

"Oh. Sorry," Halberd apologized.

After that, Yu and Ai were on their way again. That was when the latter asked the former a question.

"What did he mean by 'ch'?" Ai asked.

Yu was just about to say, "Nothing." However, what he wanted to show her started to come into view, so he smiled and said something else.

"Could it be that he was about to say 'cherry?'" Yu asked.

"Excuse me?" Ai asked.

Right after that, the two were standing in front of what Yu wanted to show Ai. It was a cherry tree that was 4 times as tall as every other tree in Animal Village. The tree was full of cherries, and not only could it make people hungry, it could also amaze anyone. It amazed Ai, that's for sure.

"What...? Yu, I don't know what to say...!" Ai managed to say.

Yu was surprised, too. He had plenty of cherry trees in his village, while the only fruit Animal Village had was apples. Yu had planned to plant a cherry tree in Animal Village; however, he didn't know that it was going to be _this_ big. He just decided to go along with it, though.

"Happy Anniversary, Ai," Yu said. "I love you."

Tears spilled out of Ai's eyes, and she hugged Yu and whispered, "I love you too, Yu! Happy Anniversary!"

A few moments later, Ai and Yu had stopped hugging, and they were instead eating cherries that they had somehow managed to shake out of the tree. While eating, Ai spoke.

"Hey, Yu?" Ai asked.

"Hm?" Yu asked after completely devouring the cherry he was eating.

"How about we meet here for all of our future dates? We could meet up at this tree, we could leave the tree to do whatever we were going to do on the date, and we could come back to the tree when we seperate. So, do you think we should do that?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, we should," Yu replied.

"Really?!" Ai asked, surprised that he actually agreed.

"Really," Yu replied. "This tree is the perfect meeting place, as it knows how to keep things romantic!"

"Oh, Yu!" Ai giggled before kissing Yu on the cheek.

From then on, whenever Ai and Yu went out on a date, they would meet up at that tree, the only cherry tree, and the biggest tree overall, in all of Animal Village. Every time that happened, Ai would be standing near the cherry tree, being the first to arrive. While waiting for Yu to arrive, every time, the wind would blow, and Ai would think she heard a melody...

A melody composed for the two of them.

* * *

**It's done! Hmm...I'm not really satisfied with this story. In fact, this story makes it obvious that I've never been on a real date before! However, it's 10:30 PM where I am right now, so if I'm going to post this on time, it's too late to change it now! The 3rd story in this series is coming next year, so until then, look forward to it!**


End file.
